The Quest of the Hunter
by theshipsarealive
Summary: Aria is a pretty normal girl- up until she comes to Camp Half-Blood and has to go on a quest! When a former Hunter of Artemis gets in there way, they need to figure out how to restore their honor and fight for their lives.


**Hey guys! This is our first fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly (constructive criticism is appreciated)! What we are doing is that you get to choose what happens in the next chapter, so comment and your idea might be used! Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan. (we are adding some original characters though)**

 _Aria's POV_

The horse dudes had been chasing me for days now. Whether they wanted to kill me or party, I wasn't sure. I knew that I would eventually tire, and the "things" were gaining on me by the second. I glanced up, and I saw a run-down gas station. Literally, the convenience store looked like it had been around since the Ice Age. I decided to stop for a respite. I have to admit, looking back, that wasn't my finest moment. I ran into the bathroom, and locking the door behind me, I jerked around. I was startled by the unrecognizable face in the mirror.

The face I saw looked grungy, and her mascara was smeared due to too much exposure to the elements. Her rose-gold hair was caked with dirt, but her braid somehow still hadn't fallen out. To sum it all up, she looked just about as dirty and brazen as the horse-men. I realized I was the girl in the mirror. Joy. I heard a large bang, a few crashes, and a young girl screaming. Silently, I prayed that wasn't the same girl I saw riding her bike outside. If anything happened to the innocent child, I would be overcome with guilt since I had led them here.

I gently opened the door, and I saw the horse-things breaking down the front door, with a mad, but unintelligent gleam in their eyes. Did they not realize all they had to do was turn the doorknob? I mean, they had arms! The door finally gave way and they came barreling through. It would have looked impressive, but they still were running, so they hit the opposite wall. "Ah ha!" the largest one yelled with triumph. I pegged him as their leader almost immediately.

"Where is Ariana! I want to make her my wife and queen! Show me the daughter of Iris, and you will be rewarded." The cashier quickly pointed at me, the only person in the store. I squeaked, "It's Aria." "Same thing," the horse-man said with an embarrassed laugh. I have to say, he did do a pretty good job of making himself look dumber than he had originally. His wife though? That wasn't part of the job description. "Why me?" I piped out hysterically. He replied, saying, "Well, the last girl I tried to marry - I think her name was Atalanta - she shot me in the heart. But, alas, I am alive and well again - thank you for your concern. Since she didn't work out, I decided to go for a weaker prey, like yourself." "Jeez, what a charmer,"I muttered to myself. Apparently the things had good hearing, because he looked at me and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "I know."

"Honestly, I feel so lucky that you chose ME to be your bride," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Either the leader was either really dumb, or just not paying attention, because he just nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, it is a great honor to even meet King Centerus." I couldn't help starting to giggle at his unfortunate name. Maybe I was really starting to become completely mad. I could just imagine King Centerus starting to sing the American national anthem.

Suddenly, I started to get dizzy, and I realized that I should have taken my inhaler 30 minutes ago. Oops. My bad. It was embarrassing enough that I had an inhaler in the first place.

"WAIT!" A new voice said from behind Mr. Horsey. Two guys disintegrated into a fine yellow powder, and the powder slowly fell to the floor. The other centaur and I watched in a horrified and surprised shock. "Nobody is getting married today," the mysterious boy said with a threatening glare, daring someone to oppose him. Centerus froze, and then he to turned into dust, a spear point piercing his chest.

"Sorry bout that. I'm hoping you weren't actually going to marry him, but if you were, you might have to postpone the wedding to until he reforms.." He sheathed his golden spear, now caked in almost as much dust as my hair.

"Thanks," I said, putting out my hand for him to shake.I felt that since he saved my life I should be polite. "I'm Aria." He just looked at my hand, as if he had never shaken someone's hand before, and plainly said "A.j."I assumed that was the boy's name, but by the way he said it, it sounded more like a cough. He cleared his throat and said, with a clearer and confident voice, "A.j." His name sounded kind of like R.J, my cousin. I decided not to think of him that way since my experience with R.J had been less than pleasant. Far less. I remembered the embarrassing prank that he had pulled. I almost changed schools because of it, but my friends talked me out of it..

A.j seemed nice enough, but I had learned to realize that when someone did a nice thing for you, they almost always expected something back. A.j stared at me blankly, and I realized that he was waiting for me to reply to a question I didn't hear. My face burned, and I tried to not sound stupid when I finally said, "Math." He looked at me like I was crazy, and I couldn't blame him. "Uh….I asked what you saw." Oh. What did he mean? Well, I saw crazy centaurs chasing me, and I told him as much. He didn't call me crazy, or walk away. His olive eyes regarded me.

"Centerus said you were a daughter of Iris. I need to get you to camp." He said "camp" with such disgust, I wasn't sure I wanted to go there.

"Ummm..slow down. I need to go home, I have school, my friends, my dad and his garden shop, Aaron…"

"Who is Aaron?"

"My boyfriend"

"Oh…" I swear, his face fell when I said that, but he was quick and hid his feelings.

 **I hope that you liked our first chapter! We will probably have another chapter out tomorrow. Comment on either our demigod_stories_194 instagram or our thegreekgamers_194 instagram. (or just on this fanfiction) I hope that you enjoyed! btw this is our backup account and our main is demigodstories194 (check it out!)**

 **To the seven and Nico: favorite animal?**

Almost anything under the sea-Percy

I like Percy guinea pigs-Annabeth

Why thank you, wise girl

I don't know…. Maybe eagles -Jason

 **Wow. Didn't see that coming-Leo**

I prefer dogs-Piper

I guess I like elephants-Frank

I like any wild animals-Calypso

 **I LIKE DEATH-NICO**

 **I like whatever animal Frank is and death isn't an animal Nico.-Hazel**

 **HOW ABOUT DEAD ANIMALS?**

 **I like leos**

To the seven and Nico: favorite color

Yellow-Jason

Red or orange-Leo

Blue, duh-Percy

Sea green or grey-Annabeth

Maybe green-Frank

We're being so stereotypical. Quick piper, say pink!

Shut up, Leo. I like all colors.-Piper

I like purple for New Rone or cream-Hazel

I like amber, or any natural color-Calypso

BLACK-Nico


End file.
